miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Incunabula Papers
The Incunabula Papers is a reference, basically, to a catalog of rare books (incunabula) that point to the secret of Ong's Hat, and the interdimensional travel cult that existed there. Some of the books are not very hard to find, like the ones by Nick Herbert or James Glieck. Some are more obscure or entirely non-existant or made up. Incunabula Press The actual title of the catalog is this: INCUNABULA: A Catalog of Rare Books, Manuscripts & Curiosa, Conspiracy Theory, Frontier Science & Alternative Worlds. The proprietor of Incunabula Press (the supposed maker of this catalog of rarities) is said to be Emory Cranston. The symbol INCUNABULA was chosen for our company for it’s shape - cocoon, egg-like, gourd-like, the shape of Chaos according to Chaung Tzu. Cradle: beginnings. Sleep: dreams. Silken white sheets of birth and death; books, white pages, the cemetery of ideas. Questions plague those who follow the mystery of Ong's Hat and the Incunabula catalog: Did this company ever exist, and who is the mysterious Emory Cranston? The General Idea The general idea or meme that this "catalog" is trying to convey is that there may be other worlds, other universes, other dimensions out there. The general story of Ong's Hat is found within the catalog's explanations of the books themselves. Generally it is a mythos that is told through the catalog's descriptions of the books that it is trying to sell the reader. Overall, the Idea of the story of Ong's Hat is that there were a number of people who discovered a way to travel through dimensions, using merely their own bodies as the travel vehicle. These people were outcasts from various scientific and religious backgrounds, and gathered at Ong's Hat, deep in the heart of the New Jersey Pine Barrens to create what is now known as a travel cult. List of Books Mentioned #''Parallel Universes: The Search for Other Worlds'' - Fred Alan Wolf (ISBN 0671696017) #''Quantum Reality: Beyond the New Physics'' - Nick Herbert (ISBN 0385187041) #''Faster Than Light: Superluminal Loopholes in Physics'' - Nick Herbert (ISBN 0452263174) #''Alternate Dimensions'' - “Jabir ibn Hayaan” (aka Nick Herbert) never released #''Science News, Vol.123, 1983''; Article: ”A Knowing Universe Seeking to be Known” - Dietrick E. Thomsen #''The Many Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics'' - Bryce S. DeWitt & Neill Graham. #''Analog, Nov. 1984''; Article: ”Alternate Universes II” - John G. Cramer #''Vol. 480 Annals of the NY Academy of Sciences, 1986''; Article: "New Techniques & Ideas in Quantum Measurement Theory" - D.M. Greenberg #''Course Catalog for 1978-79, Institute of Chaos Studies and Imaginal Yoga'' - (Anonymous) #''Physical Review, Vol.D7, 1973''; Article: ”Black holes & Entropy” - J. Beckenstein #''Journal of Paranormal Physics, Vol.XXII, Bombay, 1966''; Article: ”Pholgiston & the Quantum Aether” - Dr Kamadev Sohrawardi #''East Village Other, Vol.IV #4 (Dec.1968); Article: ''”Zero Work & Psychic Paleolithism” - Dr Kamadev Sohrawardi #''Ong’s Hat: A Color Brochure of the Institute of Chaos Studies'' - (Anonymous) #''The Stone Age Survivalist'' - “Sven Saxon” (pseudonym?) #''Escape From Earth Prime!'' - Harold S. Balcombe #''”Bionic Travel: An Orgonomic Theory of the Megaverse”'' - (Anonymous) #''Alone with the Alone: Creative Imagination in the Sufism of Ibn’Arabi'' - Henry Corbin,. (trans. by R.Mannheim) #''CHAOS: Making a New Science'' - James Gleick (ISBN 0140092501) #''Collected Papers of the SE Asian Soc. for Advanced Research, Vol.XXIX, 1980''; Article: “Apparent Collapse of the Wave Function as an n-Dimensional Catastrophe” - Pak Hardjanto. (trans. by “N.N.S.”) #''A Vision of Hurqalya'' - (Unsigned, probably by Pak Hardjanto). #''Complex Dynamical Systems Newsletter no.8, 1989''; Article: ” The Cat Was Alive, But Looked Scared As Hell’: Some Unexpected Properties of Cellular Automata in the Light of the Everett-Wheeler Hypothesis” - Dr R. Von Bitter Rucker #''Psychedelic Monographs & Essays, Vol.XIV, no.2,1981''; Article: ”Psychotropic Drugs in ‘Shared-World’ & Lucid Dreaming Experiments” - Alison Kennedy #''A Collection of Cult Pamphlets, Flyers, Ephemera & Curiosa from the Library of a traveler'' - (Anonymous) #''Poetic Journal of a traveler; or, A Heresologist’s Guide to Brooklyn'' - (Anonymous) #''Folklore of the Other Worlds'' - (Anonymous) #''Shamanism: Archaic Techniques of Ecstasy'' - Mircea Eliade (ISBN 0691119422) #''Maze of Treason'' - John Lorde Footnotes # From the beginning of the Incunabula catalog itself. See Also *Chaos *Emory Cranston *Ong's Hat External Links *Ong's Hat: The Beginning *the Incunabula Research Center Category:Stubs Category:Alpha Triastran Category:Sacred Texts